great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Herrscher of the Void
"Humans, your existence is a mistake. War, cheating, jealousy, greed. Your existence is a sin that has to be wiped out. You once made me lose everything. But now I'll devour everything. Because I am the Houkai (Apocalypse)." ~ Herrscher of the Void's most iconic quote. The one born as Sirin (in Chinese: 西琳, Xī Lín, Sirin, sometimes spelled "Celine") and later known as Herrscher of the Void (in Chinese: 空之律者, Kōng Zhī Lǜzhě), also known as Queen of the Void, K-423, 2nd Herrscher, Second Ruler of the New World, Last Herrscher of the Old World, Houkai God, Queen of the Houkai, Ultimate Ruler, God Kiana, Goddess of the Void and possibly hundreds more is the main antagonist of the popular Chinese MiHoYo game Honkai Impact 3rd and one of the four main antagonists (alongside Otto Apocalypse, Cocolia and Herrscher of the End) in its prequel Guns Girl Z (also known as Houkai Gakuen 2) and a background antagonist in Zombiegal Kawaii. Why She Rocks # She was much more humble before her transformation; A shy girl who was always kind and sweet towards others, even going out of her way to assist a stranger. # Unlike many video game villains which are lacking in character or a human drive behind their evil schemes. Sirin has both, her human side is quite lovable and while her Herrscher side is nothing but pure evil, her backstory shows that she wasn't at fault for what she'd become and makes the choices she'd made to become an omnicidal maniac understandable even. #* This overall made Sirin a rather popular character amongst the Honkai Impact fanbase, players in general adopted a sympathetic attitude for her and new levels of hatred to Otto Apocalypse who's experiments turned her into what she is today. # Even after she began her descent into villainy, she wasn't a complete monster at start. Her prequel manga slowly had her sinking the depths of villainy instead of pushing her directly to a complete heartless monster. # Before and after, she has a very cute design, entirely based on Japanese anime despite coming from Chinese developers. # She was selfless and self-deprecating as she thought lowly of herself and values other people’s happiness more than her own. # She was young and optimistic, as she would always see the good in everyone and even went as far to bury children she never met before. # Despite her introverted personality, she is social and talkative so she isn't a quiet person. # She was bubbly and cheerful, especially since she is very fond and passionate of her friends. # She was sometimes quite enthusiastic and easily excitable when comfortable. # Because of her cute and childish demeanor, she has an easily noticeable presence, attracting the attention of strangers, including other children who saw her as a comfortable person to relieve from their pain and agony. # Unlike the other experimented children who lost their will to live and hold other people dearly, Sirin actually had a love for life and considered all children to be her only family, which is why while other children simply considered the death of guinea pigs to be the most normal thing in the world, she saw otherwise. # Her cold demeanor allows her to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and she is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. # Even after her descent into madness, Sirin still somewhat cares for some of her friends. Becoming enraged when she learns that her pet dragon, Benares, was killed in battle. # Despite all her negative traits, Sirin was shown to have a real psychological trace of real-life human beings; she is capable of love and regrets, implying she still sane at the time she became a Herrscher. # After mastering her powers properly, Sirin (as Kiana) managed to learn new and creative ways to use it. Pulling off some moves she'd never even thought of when she's in her old form. # Aside from bringing hundreds of millions of players to the game thanks to her massive popularity, her character was critically acclaimed for being the ideal female villain. #* Moreover, her widely villainous role as an extremely powerful, sinister, misanthropic, vile entity and yet beautiful girl who had success in almost all of her genocidal plans while being the very embodiment of the Apocalypse itself, easily made her one of the most influential, evil, complex, popular and iconic female villains in Asian games of all time. Bad Qualities # After she was reincarnated, she lost most of her old personality; she is now a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm her comrades in addition to her enemies should they get in her way. # Her character can be summed up with "transhuman treachery", she'd turned her back on humanity after loosing faith in it, and starts representing it with nothing but the most negative aspects of humanity. Ironically, Sirin literally embodies the worst aspects of humanity: she's easily angered, power-hungry, heartlessness, gluttonous, egotistical, selfish, the whole lot. # Her arrogance is at crippling levels of high. This caused her to lower her guard and underestimating less powerful but far more experienced opponents. In particularly ironic scene she stated that "there's nothing a Herrscher cannot do" right before getting punched into oblivion by Fu Hua. # She refers to anyone she does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. # Above all, she was murderous, cruel, sadistic, narcissistic, destructive, treacherous, self-centered, uncaring, and misanthropic to an extreme point where she defines herself to be the Armageddon itself. # She can be very demanding due to her heavily egocentric personality as she considers every single being to be her servant or just a plaything for her to psychologically, physically (possibly sexually as well) abuse and torture, and then discards them after they are dead or mentally broken. # She is not above torturing and killing animals, children, and infants as well, and is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. # She considers feelings to be hopeless, useless and the reason of her suffering so she started to call herself "Houkai" to become the monster/Apocalypse mankind fear so much so she can "share" her misery with all human beings and force them to understand what she had to endure. # Like her previous persona in her past life, she is rotten, selfish and unrepentant and was willing to even use her tragic past as a weapon to break the seal of Kiana Kaslana, showing she was no longer cared about her experience and was now totally corrupted by power. # She sees everything existing for her sake and loves to crush the memories, emotions, and future of her victims purely because she loves the expressions on her victim's face when their friends and family are taken away from their arms. # Sirin is overall insecure of herself despite her powers. She fears losing as it will cost her the powers she'd sacrificed so much to gain. She likes to show off her powers a lot. She grossly overreacts to light wounds, annihilating and angrily attacking Walter for inflicting light cuts on her body. And when she's in a disadvantage in battle, she'd starting squealing like the little girl she is and accuses her opponent of "cheating" (despite the fact that she goes into battle with FOUR additional Herrscher cores). #* it's likely she's simply not used to getting hurt at all or hates feeling pain as she used to be tortured in the past and still consider pain as part of being human, a race she despises completely. Trivia * Herrscher is a German term for Ruler. However, the word is grammarly incorrect as it's a masculine term. Sirin should have been addressed as a "Herrscherinnen". * Judging by her dialogues in events, her favorite words are "pathetic", "insects", "worms" and "inferior humans". * Currently, on Honkai Impact 3's subreddit, there's a user who role-plays as Sirin and creates posts written in her tone and personality. * The name "Sirin" comes from a famous Slavic mythology story; A creature of Russian legends, with the head and chest of a beautiful woman and the body of a bird (usually an owl). ** According to myth, the Sirins lived in Vyraj or around the Euphrates River. These half-women half-birds are directly based on the Greek myths and later folklore about sirens.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Self-Aware Category:Japanese Charcters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Characters with Air Powers Category:Characters with Fire Powers Category:Characters with Dark Powers Category:Characters that have traveled through time Category:2010s Characters Category:Pessimists Category:Underrated Characters Category:Elementals Category:Magical Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters with Psychic Powers Category:Characters with Ice Powers Category:Tragic Category:Complete Monster Category:Immortal Category:Decent Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Category:Characters with Water Powers Category:Deities Category:Unintentionally Sympathetic Category:Fan Favorites